Ken Doane
| birth_place = Worcester, Massachussetts | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Killer Kowalski OVW Wrestling School | debut = 2000 | retired = }} Kenneth George Doane (March 16, 1986) is an American professional wrestler formerly signed to World Wrestling Entertainment under the ring name Kenny Dykstra. Doane also performed as simply Kenny as a member of the Spirit Squad faction. Doane is currently wrestling on the Independent circuit for the promotions Dragon Gate USA and Top Rope Promotions. Doane was trained by former professional wrestler Killer Kowalski, and made his wrestling debut at the age of fifteen in 2001. He began working for Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), per WWE request. In May 2003, Doane made his WWE television debut as "Ken Phoenix". During his time in OVW, he won the Television Championship once. After losing the title, Doane became part of the Spirit Squad faction. The team debuted on Raw in January 2006, and won the World Tag Team Championship three months later. Following the split of the Spirit Squad, Doane was the only member to remain on WWE television. He debuted to a new ring name "Kenny Dykstra". In June 2007, he was drafted to the SmackDown! brand, but was released from his WWE contract in November 2008. He later began working on the independent circuit, wrestling for promotions including Dragon Gate USA and Evolve. Professional wrestling career Early career Doane made his professional wrestling debut in 2001 at the age of fifteen. He started his professional wrestling career in the New England area under the name "Broadway" Kenn Phoenix. He was later trained by professional wrestler and trainer Killer Kowalski in Malden, Massachusetts. After being contacted by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), he was asked to make appearances for their developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). Doane made his first national television appearance in WWE at the age of 17 on the May 12, 2003 episode of WWE Raw as Ken Phoenix. Along with his brother, Mike Phoenix, he was a participant in Rodney Mack's ongoing "5-Minute White Boy Challenge" where Mack defeated Caucasian wrestlers in under five minutes. Mack defeated the pair in 1:31, forcing them both to submit to his new Blackout finishing hold. He made another appearance, losing to Lance Storm on an episode of Sunday Night Heat before being officially signed to a developmental deal and to OVW full-time on June 4, 2004. On June 3, 2005, Doane had his first match, at the promotion, against Kenzo Suzuki, whom Doane defeated. Three weeks later, on June 25, 2005, he won the Television Championship from Deuce Shade. He had successful title defenses, but Doane lost the title to CM Punk on November 9, 2005. World Wrestling Entertainment (2006–2008) Raw (2006–2007) After losing the Television Championship, Doane became a part of the Spirit Squad, a faction using the in-ring personas of male cheerleaders, using the name "Kenny". On the January 23, 2006, episode of Raw, the group helped Jonathan Coachman win a Royal Rumble qualifying match against Jerry "The King" Lawler by performing cheers for Coachman and distracting Lawler. They later became a part of the ongoing scripted feud between WWE chairman Vince McMahon and Shawn Michaels. The villainous McMahon brought in the Squad to attack Michaels on numerous occasions, including placing them in multiple handicap matches. They also continued wrestling in the tag team division, and on April 3, on Raw, the Squad won the World Tag Team Championship when Kenny and Mikey, with outside help from the other three Squad members, defeated the team of Big Show and Kane. After winning the championship, all five members of the team were recognized as the champions, allowing any combination of them to defend the championship. Three weeks later, McMahon scheduled another handicap match, with the Spirit Squad facing Michaels. The match never started, however; instead the Spirit Squad brutally beat down Michaels, ripping apart his ring attire and, as part of the storyline, shattered his knee with a steel chair. McMahon then called Triple H to the ring to attack Michaels with a sledgehammer; however, Kenny snatched the sledgehammer away from him, disrespecting Triple H, which led to him attacking the group. Triple H and Michaels revived their former team, D-Generation X (DX), and began a feud with the Spirit Squad. DX played various sophomoric pranks on the team and the McMahons (Vince and his son Shane), as well as defeating the Spirit Squad in handicap tag team matches at Vengeance and a clean sweep in an elimination handicap match at Saturday Night's Main Event. At the same time as their feud with DX and their alignment with McMahon, the team also wrestled other teams in Raw's tag division over the World Tag Team Championship. The group successfully defended the tag team championship against the teams of Jim Duggan and Eugene, Charlie Haas and Viscera, and Snitsky and Val Venis. They then entered a lengthy feud with The Highlanders, whom they eventually defeated to retain the title at Unforgiven. The Squad as a whole later began a losing streak with separate members losing singles matches to Ric Flair on consecutive episodes of Raw. After two consecutive losses to the debuting Cryme Tyme, Kenny attacked Mikey on the October 23 episode of Raw, and announced that he was going to defeat Flair. Kenny was successful, despite Flair attempting to even the odds by bringing other WWE Legends (Dusty Rhodes, Sgt. Slaughter, and "Rowdy" Roddy Piper) to the ring with him. It was then announced that Flair and a legend, selected by interactive voting, would wrestle the team for the World Tag Team Championship at the Cyber Sunday pay-per-view in early November. The fans chose Piper, and he and Flair defeated Kenny and Mikey to win the championship. The group disbanded on the November 27 Raw after losing a five-on-three match against Flair and DX. Later that night, DX placed all five members into a crate stamped "OVW, Louisville, Kentucky", a reference to the developmental territory from which the Squad had come. After the breakup of the Spirit Squad, he debuted new attire, new theme music, and a new name; Kenny Dykstra, which was an homage to baseball player Lenny Dykstra. He became interested in joining the group Rated-RKO, which consisted of Edge and Randy Orton. In order to join, he was told to prove himself first. He continued the feud with Ric Flair that led to the breakup of the Spirit Squad, managing to pick up three straight victories over Flair before finally losing to him. After the feud with Flair, Dykstra become a mainstay on Raw's sister show Heat, having feuds with both Eugene and Val Venis. He then formed a tag team with Johnny Nitro, but the duo split when Kenny was drafted to the SmackDown! brand on June 17, 2007, as part of the WWE Supplemental Draft while Nitro was drafted to ECW. SmackDown! and departure (2007–2008) Dykstra made his debut on the July 6, 2007 episode of SmackDown! in a losing effort to the re-debuting Chuck Palumbo. On the July 20, 2007 episode of SmackDown!, Dykstra participated in a 20-man battle royal for the World Heavyweight Championship and was eliminated by Chris Masters; later on that evening, he lost to Matt Hardy in singles competition. Dykstra formed an on-screen relationship with Victoria on the July 27 episode of SmackDown!. The two teamed together in mixed tag team matches, usually against Jimmy Wang Yang and Torrie Wilson or Chuck Palumbo and Michelle McCool. They also regularly accompanied each other to the ring for matches. After a leave of absence from television in the first half of 2008, Dykstra made his return on the August 15 episode of SmackDown, losing to WWE Champion Triple H. On November 10, 2008, WWE announced Doane had been released from his contract. Independent circuit (2009–present) In 2009, Doane began working for Dragon Gate USA under his real name. On December 3, 2009, it was announced that Doane would be joining recently opened promotion Evolve as Kenn Doane. He debuted at the promotions first show on January 16, 2010, in a loss to Jimmy Jacobs. On March 9, 2010, Doane, under his real name, wrestled in a tryout dark match for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, losing to Homicide. On November 1, 2010, Doane announced that he had turned down a chance to wrestle another tryout match for TNA. On November 15, 2011, Doane wrestled a dark match for WWE at the SmackDown tapings in Bridgeport, Connecticut, losing to Justin Gabriel. In October 2011, Doane took part in the first season tapings of Wrestling Retribution Project (WRP), performing under the ring name "Simply" Stan Shooter. Return to WWE (2016) Dykstra made a one night return to WWE on the October 4 edition of Smackdown Live along with Mike Mondo in their Spirit Squad characters, appearing in a segment where they would taunt Dolph Ziggler about his time in the Spirit Squad. They would then attack Ziggler on orders from The Miz until Ziggler fought back and took them both out. Other media Doane appeared on Seducing Cindy, a Fox Reality series that follows Cindy Margolis, once the most downloaded woman on the Internet, as she searches for a new love. The program premiered on January 30, 2010. Doane made it to the final five, one episode away from the season finale, but was eliminated. In 2013, while rehabbing a knee injury, Doane penned his first children's book entitled Billy's Bully. The book has a June 2013 release date. Personal life Doane was born to Ken and Vickie Doane in Southbridge, Massachusetts. His parents were supportive of his decision in becoming a professional wrestler. He has an older brother named Mike. Doane attended Bay Path Regional Vocational Technical High School in Charlton, Massachusetts. Doane was formerly engaged to fellow professional wrestler Mickie James. In 2012, Doanne enrolled in Nichols College where he started playing football. He plays as a tight end and linebacker. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Doane-Nation :*Guillotine Legdrop *'Tag teams and stables' :*Phoenix Brothers - with Mike Phoenix :*Spirit Squad *'Managers' :*Kenny Bolin (OVW) :*Sean Gorman :*SoSay (OVW) (2006) :*Victoria (WWE) (2007-2008) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Mike Phoenix *'Theme music' :*"Breathe" by The Prodigy (OVW) :*"Not Falling"by Mudvayne (OVW) Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Television Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Johnny & Mikey & Mitch & Nicky (under the "Freebird Rule") * New York Wrestling Connection ** NYWC Tag Team Championship (1 time w/ Mikey) See also *Ken Doane's event history External links * Ken Doane profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:1986 births Category:2000 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Power League Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:In Your Face Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Live Wrestling alumni Category:Lucky Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation Northeast alumni Category:Pro Wrestling LIVE alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Powerhouse Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni